Alan the honeymoon
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Sequal to other Alan fanficts. Welcome back from the honeymoon, mr and mrs Alan.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Alan!" I cried. It was heaven. The sun, the sand, the drinks and the smell of sex and lust around us. I collapsed againsted the yellow sand panting badly. Alan moved from between my legs to lie against me.

"Good honeymoon?" He asked.

"Best one yet," I replied. Ever since we'd been married I'd got a lot more cockier with him. If you had told me a year ago I'd have got engaged, had it broken off because "I was pregnant", got re-engaged, lost my baby, delivered my friends baby and then got married I'd have said you'd have been fucking with me. But no it was true. This was real. I was happily married and look forward towards my future.

"Anna, we need to talk about something," Alan said kissing my hand.

"Yes?" I said looking questionably at him.

"I don't want to go back to the Rika, I love you and I want to spend my life living with you not fighting and risk losing you," he said holding my hand tight and looking deep in to my eyes.

"Alan!" I cried and kissed him deeply. I straddled him and we spent the rest of the night having passionate sex on the beach. I don't know what it is lately but my sex drive as risen massively lately. Maybe it's just being married?

Next day

I stared at my packed bags and pouted.

"Aww don't pout it's fine we'll be back on the Rika soon," Alan said whilst carrying our bags out. I felt this sudden urge to vomit occur in my system and I quickly ran to the bathroom to release it. This is what I get when I eat food from other countries it doesn't mix well with me. It had been happening the few days we'd been here and should stop when we finish eating here. I'd been hiding it from Alan because I know he'd panic about me.

I couldn't wait to go home, well boat, I wanted to see my little God son Mac. Having fuzzy as a mom must have been hard but her heart was in the right place. It must be so hard for her being a single mom. Obviously she had Russell but when he's on the Sirius it's hard for him to leave there and move. I found myself crying thinking about the poor baby and how horrible it will be growing up rarely seeing his dad.

"Pearl? Hey hey hunny what's wrong?" Alan said running into the bathroom seeing ,y crying next to the toilet. He cuddled me into his arms and I cried against his chest. I'd been getting emotional lately, I'd gotten attached to little Mac.

"Mac! Oh hello sweetie!" I cried and gave my baby god son a cuddle. Aw he was so cute! He was chubby with a head full of curls. He was about 4 months old know and he was learning to sit up on his own. He giggled in my arms and I held him tight as Fuzzy hugged me.

"I've missed you!" She squealed. Aw I do love her.

"I missed you too!" I said. I spent the rest of the day unpacking and telling her about our honeymoon. However she did get abit suspicious when I kept interrupting to go to the toilet or the throwing up or the fact I burst into tears halfway through the story.

"Your not pregnant are you..?" She asked looking me in the eye. I nearly dropped Mac. It had never occurred to me.. That explains it all.

"I think I could be.. It's the only logical explanation" I said. I was pregnant I was buzzing! I had to tell Alan!

"Just check," fuzzy said before reaching into her draws and giving me a pregnancy test. I gave her Mac and ran into mine and Alan's bathroom.

"Pearl?" Alan said stopping me and grabbing my wrist. He looked at the test and then at me. His face lit up.

"Are you? Do you think?" He asked. I nodded I could feel my face beaming. I ran into the bathroom and took the test.

I waited...

And waited...

Negative.. Oh wait.. I can't have kids.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh.. It's okay petal," Alan said stroking my hair and occasionally kissing my forehead. Life was so cruel, here I was a happily married women and yet I can't have children. But fuzzy got pregnant a after a one night stand with Russell? Don't get me wrong I love her but still...

2 months later

Babies were everywhere and it was making me extremely broody, not that Alan minded the sex was amazing. Even though we had only just came back from our honeymoon we had to take another trip. Alan's sister was sick so we went to visit her on land. She owned a beautiful wooden house in a town right on the back of the woods. It was gorgeous and had three bedroom and two bathrooms. Perfect for a growing family. His sister, Ellen, had a husband and a little boy called Sam who was 3.

We'd been there for two weeks and I was more or less a full time free babysitter, I have such a talent with kids. I looked after Sam and helped round the house whilst Alan cared for his sister ensuring she would recover. Lucky she was at a rapid pace.

But one night everything was different...

"We need to talk," Ellen said to me and Alam after I'd just put Sam yo bed. Alan looked blankly at me and we followed them to the sitting room.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat.

They explained to us how they was looking to move house for Stans job but no one in the area was buying. So they offered us the house... For a cheap price.

"Obviously we need time to think..." I started.

"Yes!" Alan cried.

Shit, we just got our first house. It was so exciting, but too much. Far, far too much. Rather hot as well...

"PEARL"...

I don't really know what happened I just passed out for a few hours. I threw up more or less straight after and got sent to bed. Alan was worried I'd caught Ellen's illness. A few days after I was fine, I had really bad migraines which make me physically sick but I got over it. It was just the humidity and excitement of the place.

"Hey cutie," Alan said walking in and kissing my head. I chuckled and snuggled into him.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh good," he said before crawling ontop of me. God no sex for a week, lucky the others were out...

1 month later

The rika had come to visit and we had to explain the news we would no longer be living with them. But arrangements were made which meant they come stay every few weeks after we moved in. The process of moving in was simple as we had no furniture so everything was brought and we had loads of money saved especially since we had such a cheap wedding!

"And, that's it!" I cried putting a cushion down. We'd done it.

"Come here beautiful!" Alan said scooping me and carrying me up stairs...

"Oh god..."

"Fuck, Alan"

"Shit I'm..."

"I'm so sorry," I weeped. He'd took me upstairs and lay me on the bed. Just as he was about to crawl onto me I threw up in my hands. It was vile. Our first night alone and I was sick! I ran to the bathroom and rely like my insides were coming up.

Alan had phoned the doctor and he came rushing over. He took some tests and sat me on the bed with Alan, a stern look on his face.

"I don't know what to say," the doctor said.

I looked at Alan and grabbed his hand...

"It's a miracle, your 7 weeks pregnant,"

Holy. Mother. Fucking. God.

We celebrated for ages. Although we had to put on a act since we didn't want to tell anyone until we knew everything was okay. So at 20 weeks we announced it to the world. Literally Alan told everyone we knew and word travels fast.

"Alan it hurts," I panted and held his hand. It's hard to believe this time a year ago I was delivering Fuzzys baby, now it's my time.

"Come on pearl," he said kissing my head. I knew he was scared since his mom died in childbirth...

I cried and cried. I refused to have any medication, I was too scared but fuck it hurts.

"She's perfect, little Tink," I said kissing the newly born baby.

Our little miracle was finally with us.


End file.
